Partner or Nemesis!
by purpleplums
Summary: Mr. Honda can tell you without a moment of hesitation that a phone call, an introduction, two foreigners and a case had ruined his life. Kiku was a police detective solving seemingly impossible murder cases one after another. But recently a weird almost supernatural case had come up. Can he and his new Chinese partner solve it? Or will hey fail, like others before them.
1. The New Partner

Blinding streaks of lighting struck interrupted the pouring rain at random intervals over the gloomy mansion, this was the perfect scenario for a horror story, or a crime scene….

Kiku scanned over the crime scene, this was the fifth case of murder this month. The victims of these five cases all bore a hole through their heart and were all drained of blood. He could hardly guess why they were all murdered this way.

 _Must be a psychopath…_

Kiku thought shaking his head slightly as he pulled his trench coat around himself slightly tighter. The wind had blown through the broken window which was smashed open leaving the ancient mansion vulnerable to the gusts of wild wind and violent, drenching rain.

*Ring ring ring*

Kiku's cellphone rang as he reached into his trench coat and answered the phone.

"Hello, Honda Kiku on the phone."

"Huh? Why?"

"But I've only arrived at the crime scene a few moments before!"

"Alright then but if the crime scene gets washed by the rain it's not my fault."

"Goodbye."

Kiku scowled slightly as he hang up. He was to be back at the station in twenty minutes to meet his new partner.

He quickly informed the rest of the team about the sudden call and without further delay started driving back to the station.

Kiku was a detective, a police detective. He had always worked alone without problem solving one murder case after another. Quickly he had become quite well known for solving seemingly impossible cases. He didn't get why they would want to have a partner working with him. He believed that he could almost definitely solve this case by himself.

Even though he was quite bewildered, he just couldn't supress the growing curiosity in his heart.

 _Who was his new partner?_

With that question circling in his head he arrived back at the station.

The rain poured into his car as he opened the door. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked his car. Then he hurried through the blinding rain with his brief case wrapped tightly in his trench coat. He couldn't afford the documents getting wet in this horrifying weather.

"Sir, I'm back." Kiku brushed the rain off his water proof trench coat as he announced. He then hanged the coat up to dry before looking back at the other man.

"Ah, Honda, there you are, I need to introduce you to your new partner!" a heavily accented reply sounded from the blond male who greeted Kiku from his seat.

He was Arthur Kirkland, the chief of the police station. Quite a deed considering that he was so young and a foreigner too.

"It's alright Arthur, I'll introduce myself."

Kiku looked in curiosity towards the sound source, he was going to meet his partner at last.

A suited male stood out from behind Arthur. He had a loose ponytail that sat obediently on his left shoulder and a slender, straight figure. But perhaps the feature that stands out the most about him would be his amber eyes. So bright that it seems that not a single piece of evidence would slip past him.

"Nice to meet you, I am Wang Yao. A CSI, I'll be working alongside you to crack cases from today on. I hope we get along." Yao introduced with a playful smile as he reached out. He had been sent to Japan because he had refused to cooperate with the corruptive deeds of his peers in China. They sent him here in Japan to get him out of the way.

"The pleasure's all mine, my name is Honda Kiku, I'm sure we'll get along nicely." Kiku introduced back with slight unease as he took Yao's hand and shook it. He was still a bit shocked, he never knew he'd be getting a Chinese as a partner…

Suddenly something hit him.

"Wang san… I'm quite sure we met before…" Kiku began as his thoughts floated back to earlier this month.

[Earlier this month]

Beads of sweat accumulated as he rushed to the police station pulling his trench coat on. Kiku could swear that he's never been this rushed before. It was 3 a.m. when he was woken up by a sudden call from Arthur about an emergency meeting.

He took another peek at his wristwatch, it was 3:15 am already, and he was supposed to be at the station at 3:30 am. If he ran, he would be there just in time.

As he thought he started speeding up as much as he could. He had never had much rigorous physical training, most of his work involved his wits and brains.

Suddenly he was bumped to the ground with a sudden impact.

He looked up to see the person that had bumped him to the ground brush past him quickly.

"Oi! I think you owe me an apology!" Kiku ordered with furrowed brows. He was already pretty frustrated with having to wake up at a time like this. A stranger bumping into him without an apology didn't cheer him up the slightest.

"Why? You could've dodged."

That and a demeaning look was all the stranger left before disappearing into the dark of the night.

Kiku couldn't really believe his eyes nor ears. He's sure that he's never met that man! Why was he being so rude?

But Kiku quickly got up again, gathered his stuff and started to head towards the station again. He was going to be late!

[Back to present time]

Kiku quickly recounted the events earlier this month. He looked back at Yao with a renewed sense of spite in his eyes.

"Wang san, it would be very appreciated if you could spare the time to explain the events that happened earlier this month." Kiku almost spat the words out through gritted teeth. He couldn't imagine the rest of his days cooperating with such a rude foreigner!

"Oh, I was just frustrated that I was sent to this island to work. I thought that they'd at least send me to somewhere like America." Yao replied with a slight sneer. The truth was he was in a really bad mood that morning. Having to wake up at a time like that doesn't exactly make you want to go jumping around singing in joy.

"Are you suggesting that Japan is not good enough for you? Mr. Arrogant?" Kiku shot back with narrowed eyes now full of resentment.

"Oh yes, Mr. Atmosphere reader, that's exactly what I'm stating. I didn't suggest anything for your information." Yao looked back at Kiku with belittlement. If this is how they're going to start off then let it be. He'll never back off and apologize. It's not that he felt great about Japan or Japanese either.

"Well, I think that there's a better way for the both of us to be." Kiku began as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh? Is that so? I'm quite interested."

"I think that we shouldn't be partners in the first place!"

"Agreed!"

"Mr. Kirkland, I want to switch partners!"

"Uh…uh, you guys, calm down, I think you two will have to stick with each other until this case is solved." Arthur smiled uneasily at their interaction. He didn't know how in the world they would be able to solve the case together.

"What?!" Yao and Kiku both exclaimed in discontent and question. They guessed as much, but they didn't know how in the world they would be able to solve the case together.

"Well, Yao here is the finest CSI in Beijing and you're the finest detective in Tokyo. This case is going to be extremely dangerous and difficult to crack so the commissioner ordered especially for you two to work together." Arthur answered their exclamation with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a small sip of tea from his mug. "Sorry guys but it seems that you two will have to work together. It's an order."

Yao and Kiku stared at each other for another second before turning their heads away with a humph.

"Fine, but after this case is solved, I want him out of my life." Kiku sighed in a demanding manner pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll see what I can do about that…" Arthur replied. He knew that he won't be able to get the Japanese to take any more steps back.

"Do you agree Yao? Just this case." Arthur looked to Yao hoping that he would agree.

"Fine, when this case is done, I want myself out of this country!" Yao muttered as Kiku shot him another look of discontent.

"Well then I think you two should start solving then. We want as less fatalities as possible." Arthur suggested as he took his brief case and started heading out of the room. "I suggest that you two try getting along better first."

With that he closed the door with a gentle thud.

"I really don't know how they'll do this."

Yao couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Arthur's murmurings that could be heard through the door.

"I really don't know what you so happy about but I completely agree with Mr. Kirkland, if we don't get along better, we'll never be able to do this." Kiku sighed rubbing his face with his hands as he sat down.

"Who said we had to do this together? We just had to stay together and work on the same case. I have no intentions of working together with you on this case. I can do this myself." Yao announced his plans with his back turned to Kiku. "I want this case to be over with as soon as possible."

"Are all you Chinese like this?" Kiku chuckled slightly as he saw Yao starting to walk out.

Yao's hand paused on the door handle.

"Sure."

And with that he left.


	2. You're My New Neighbour?

Yao opened his laptop as he plopped down on his sofa in the little apartment that was assigned to him. It was mainly wooden and the lights were all a warm tone of orange. The furniture were already picked out and bought for him which was quite efficient. He just had to get some plants to liven the rooms up a bit and he had himself a nice, cozy home.

'They probably just want to get me onto this case faster.'

Yao rolled his eyes slightly as the thought floated into his mind.

Suddenly a knock sounded on his door. Yao set his computer aside and went to see who it was with his panda stuffy.

He opened the door gently as someone absolutely unexpected came into his view.

"Hello, I heard you just moved in yesterday. We'll be neighbours from today on, here's a little welcome gift. I hope you like it."

The Kiku was, smiling gently with a bouquet of yellow rose; a symbol of friendship and joy.

"Wow, thank you so much! I think I really needed some flowers in my house!" Yao smiled as he snatched the bouquet from Kiku's arms and without a moment of hesitation he slammed the door in Kiku's stunned face.

"YOU'RE MY NEW NEIGHBOUR?!"

Yao turned around with his back to the door as he bit his tongue and covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from doubling over. He could just imagine the dumbfounded look on Kiku's face.

Yao took several deep breathes as he opened the door again.

"I sure am. Any comments?"

"Can I have my roses back then? I was going to tear it up to sooth my shocked soul of meeting you."

*BAM*

All Kiku got as a reply was a door slammed in his face again.

"…"

[Time skip]

Yao twirled a strand of hair as he tapped his pen on the documents.

He didn't get this.

He flipped through the documents again only to become even more confused. He needed to be there, be there at the crime scene to pick up the crucial evidence but now he's locked behind bars. Bars made of paper with nothing but meaningless words imprinted on it.

"Aiyaa, it's already midnight!" Yao yawned as he exclaimed. But even though he wasn't sleepy at all, he'd rather be anywhere than be stuck with the trash he was sent to look over.

Suddenly a mischievous grin crept up his face.

He had a great idea.

-Time Skip To the next morning—

"*%& $!( &%!& ^* YAO!"

Yao doubled over in laughter as he heard his name screamed after a group of Japanese cursing that should not be ever muttered in the company of other people.

What followed after was of course deafening "knocking" on Yao's apartment door.

He got up and opened the door only to be pounced onto the ground and given a "loving" fist bump in the face.

"Woah, chill shorty. I thought you Japanese were always calm?" Yao laughed breathlessly as he held Kiku's struggling hands behind himself.

"How can I be calm when you intruded into my apartment in the middle of the night, made the hugest mess possible, invaded my privacy and wasted about seven dozen of my eggs?!" Kiku shouted nearly in hysterics. He swear he's never been this mad before.

Yao merely gave another suppressed laugh as he tried to wipe the egg yolk and white off Kiku's once raven black hair.

"Ah, geez, I just wanted to have some fun. I'll make breakfast and cleanup your apartment for you if you insist. You can take a shower here." Yao comforted as he gently pushed Kiku off and sat up.

"No it's quite alright. I can handle that myself." Kiku looked as if he would spit venom on Yao as he got up and left slamming the door behind him.

Yao got up rubbing the part of his face which was slugged by Kiku.

"Great, now I need some ice." Yao muttered as he dragged himself to the fridge to get the ice. But he couldn't help but smile again imagining the expression on Kiku's face. It was just absolutely hilarious.

"It just feels so great to get those cool headed Japanese fuming." Yao sighed chuckling in content as he started making himself breakfast.

Suddenly he heard his patio door open as light footsteps followed soon after.

"Who's there?!"

Yao turned around on his heels with his spatula in his hand.

"Oh it's just me Wang san. I'm just here for the breakfast that you promised." Kiku snickered as he plopped onto the couch not showing a bit of uneasiness.

"Correction, the breakfast that you refused." Yao raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"Well, I just said that I didn't want to use your shower to "clean" myself up, I don't want to get any dirtier than I already am. Also, I never refused any breakfast or room service." Kiku replied shrugging slightly. "Any sane, normal human being wouldn't refuse free breakfast or maid service."

Yao's expression was changing by the second.

"First of all, I'm not a woman therefore I can't be called a "maid" and second of all how the fuck did you even get in here?" Yao questioned with narrowed eyes. It looks like he would have to lock the patio doors from now on.

"You look like one, I think that's enough reason for me to stuff you in a maid outfit to clean. To answer your question, I may not be the best in fighting or running but I've always excelled in gymnastics." Kiku answered with a wink that got Yao looking away with a roll of eye.

Suddenly a blaring beeping sound started resonating in an obnoxious way that made one cringe at every sound it made. The eggs that Yao had been cooking had set off the fire alarm.

"Oh shit! My eggs!" Yao quickly ran back into the kitchen to "save" his already smoking "eggs" leaving Kiku tearing up with laughter on the couch.

"Oh, and stop laughing or you're not getting any breakfast you little dipshit." Yao peeked out of the kitchen menacingly one last time before fully engaging with the "egg rescue mission" again.

Sure enough the laughter stopped but Yao couldn't help but frown deeply at his ex-breakfast.

"I bet an Englishman can cook better than… this…" Yao sighed as he painstakingly dumped the eggs into the compost bin and started fanning the fume out the window to stop the noise that was giving him headaches.

After a few centuries the fire alarm finally stopped and Yao couldn't help but sigh in relief. The noise finally faded away.

He then proceeded to heat the stove again for making two new batches of breakfast.

Breakfast was served soon and the meal began after Kiku's "itadakimasu."

"I never knew Wang san swore so much." Kiku inquired playfully as he looked to Yao.

"Well, usually I wouldn't swear in front of people. I'd like to keep my *jun zi status in front of people. But I find that all unnecessary in front of you. Maybe you could be like my sandbag of swearing. Whenever I feel like swearing, I'll just swear in front of you." Yao shrugged as he continued eating his own breakfast. He couldn't care less about what Kiku thought of him.

"Well I'll keep a little swear jar with me then, every time you swear, it'll be 16 yen." Kiku suggested before he finished and took the plate to the sink.

"Yeah, like I'd give you it. I could buy a Popsicle with that money." Yao retorted as he finished the last bit of his meal.

When Yao finished, Kiku was already out on the patio.

"Thank you for the meal. I hope we can solve the case soon." Kiku smiled gently as he swiftly slid off the patio and back to his apartment.

Yao could only stare at where Kiku's smile had been before snapping out of his daze and realizing that Kiku had gotten back to his own apartment through his patio.

"Show off, I do have a door you know?" Yao sighed as proceeded to clean his plate too. But a soft grin crept up his face without him even noticing.

Jun Zi: The ideal person to be in Chinese philosophy. It's similar to the concept of a "gentleman" in western concept. The teachings of Confucius is circulated around on how to be a jun zi. Ex. A Jun Zi is supposed to be generous, righteous, polite, knowledgeable, respectful etc.


	3. Let's Go!

Kiku finished the last bit of coffee with a sip.

What could be the purpose of the murderer?

Why was it at that spot?

Who was the murderer?

These questions swirled in his head nonstop with the unceasing tapping of his pen against the hard wooden desk.

He took another look at the photos.

They all had high definition, but there were no close ups of the corpses.

He had never taken a good look of the corpses or even actually seen any… Every time he hurried over to the crime scene, the bodies were always gone before he could inspect it.

Of course that was the job of the autopsy team, he only had to look at the information provided and try to solve the case.

But the information about the victims were so limited on the reports it was hard to figure out the motive of the murderer.

The victims had nothing in common except that they lived near each other. But that really meant nothing. They wouldn't be able to be able to guess where the murderer's going to appear next.

This was going to be a tough case…

Kiku thought as he massaged his pounding temples.

"I might need some help..."

Kiku muttered to himself spinning around on the spinning chair. It might just be an illusion but it felt as if the cool breeze that was produced from spinning around on the chair cleared one's mind slightly.

"You called?" (haha stealing Ivan's line for Yao-yao. XDXD – Author)

A sudden voice that Kiku could recognize almost anywhere for its uplifting tone that hid the horribly obnoxious personality of the owner sounded from behind him causing him to put a sudden stop to his chair spinning.

"No, I was just muttering to myself Mr. Wang." Kiku turned around wearing a formal and distant grin.

He can't lose his cool this time, no matter how annoying that Chinese may be.

"Hm, looks like the 'finest' detective of Tokyo has finally lost his mind, great now I need to call the mental asylum." Yao rolled his eyes as he stopped leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to Kiku's room.

"Please allow me to slice you to chunks before you go call the mental asylum to pick yourself up." Kiku's face twitched slightly as he began to feel his mask break piece by piece.

"I guess you Japanese never change, slicing people is always the best way to go huh?" Yao snickered slightly. His bangs casted a shadow over his eyes allowing no one to read him.

Kiku was quite stunned to say the least, he never thought that a heartless retort would bring up such sensitive topic.

"We have a saying in China: what the father owes, the son pays. All of you are guilty of what you've done to us."

"How can we forgive when no apologies were given?"

"Inexcusable…"

"Unacceptable…"

"Unforgivable!"

Kiku woke up gasping feeling a cold, drenching sensation over his head. Looking around with fuzzy vision and his mind trying to grasp what had happened, he spotted a fuzzy yet blaringly red figure flash before his eyes.

Rubbing his eyes and trying to snap out of the shock of the nightmare, he suddenly realized that he was, for some reason, dripping wet.

"Oh my god Kiku you look so retarded like this hahahahahaha!"

The voice in the dream sounded commenting on his dazed and drenched look.

"Yao kun…?" Kiku finally added two and two together figuring out that the reason that his hair was sticking to his pale face was rolling on the ground in laughter right in front of him.

"How in the world do you get in here?!" Kiku questioned as he got up from his chair deciding that he needed a towel to dry his hair. Only to make the discovery that he had gotten a stiff neck from sleeping in such a position.

His wincing and reaction only made Yao laugh even more.

"ha Why would haha I tell you? It's a secret." Yao winked as he finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears away from laughing so hard.

"Well secret or not I truly hope that you would use the door that's put there for a reason." Kiku's voice sounded from the washroom.

"It has no reason if no one uses it." Yao shrugged as he began checking the room out.

"But it will have a reason if you would use it…" Kiku pointed out coming back into his own room and throwing the towel into Yao's face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yao complained getting the towel off his face.

"For pouring ice cold water on my head when I was sleeping." Kiku answered unamused in monotone.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare and I just wanted to wake you up, to be honest I think that you really should thank me." Yao humphed showing no signs of remorse.

"You are unbelievable." Kiku sighed rolling his eyes starting to clean the pool of water on the table, chair and ground.

"I know." Yao twirled his hair out of boredom, he thought that Kiku would have a better reaction than that.

"You know I don't mean that in a good way."

"I'm not stupid."

"You seem so to me."

"Shut up."

After a few unbearably awkward moments of silence Yao tried to start a conversation.

"So, how's the case going for you?"

"I'm doing quite fine thank you very much." Kiku grunted slightly trying to straighten his back from cleaning the puddle on the ground.

"Wow really? I'm quite impressed." Yao began as Kiku shot him a "have-you-gone-insane" look.

"Impressed by your ability to lie so well. If it was going so well for you I don't know why you wouldn't leave the house for three days just to try and solve this case." Yao continued as he fell back unto the tatami bed behind him while stretching.

"Have you've been spying on me?" Kiku asked in a slightly outraged voice. This. Was going too far.

"No, why would I want to watch you go about your boring ass day? I just speculated from the clues I picked up coming in.

"Language Mr. Wang." Kiku reminded as he held a jar labeled "swear jar" in front of Yao.

"Ok, listen, I never agreed to any of this kind of tyranny, I was planning to save the 16 yen for a Popsicle!" Yao looked away from the jar in front of him crossing his arms.

Kiku puckered his lips as he placed a finger on top.

"Oh, my bad. But what if Wang san's swearing problem becomes a habit? That'll definitely cause him to lose face! What would we do then?!"

"Ugh, you disgust me, here." Yao snarled as he unwilling took 16 yen and dropped it in the jar.

Yao winced as he heard the sounds of the coins clanging against the glass jar. His baby was so near yet so far.

"Arigato Wang san." Kiku grinned slightly as he jingled the coins around a bit more as if trying to remind Yao of the money he just gave to him before setting it back on the table.

"What does "arigato" mean? I mean I assume it to be "thank you"…" Yao shoved his wallet back into his pocket crossing his arms again.

"Yes it does mean thank you, and do you know any Japanese at all?" Kiku couldn't imagine how Yao got around without knowing the slightest of Japanese.

"Of course! Well, I mean I only know two words in Japanese…" Yao rubbed his neck slightly embarrassed. "Heck, you expect a Chinese with fluent Japanese? If I had fluent Japanese, I imagine that we would be conversing in Japanese right now instead of with our weirdly accented English."

"Well, what are the two words that you know? I'm curious…" Kiku asked quite curious as to which two words this arrogant Chinese would know of Japanese.

"Shine and baka." Yao answered plainly and simply without taking a notice to the look on Kiku's face.

Kiku held back a laugh as he began.

"You're teacher must've really not liked you… You do realize that "shine" means go die and baka means "stupid"…"

"Well, the "teacher" you claim was actually a TV show about WWII." Yao answered to Kiku's "question". "I hear those words screamed over and over again, it's hard not to pick it up…"

"Oh I see…" Before Kiku could carry on, his phone sounded.

"Hello?"

"Oh Kirkland san, is there a reason that you're calling me?"

"Really? I'll be there right away!"

"What?! Do I really have to?"

"*sigh*, fine. I'll tell him."

"Bye."

Kiku hang up before looking straight to Yao.

"So what's Arthur calling you about? And why does he always use Japanese when he talks to you?"

"There's apparently been another murder, Kirkland san wants us to be there ASAP."

"You still haven't answered my second question…"

"He told me that he wanted to practice his Japanese."

…

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ugh, with you?!"

"Yes with me, Come on Kirkland san is waiting."

"Fine let's go!"


	4. Could It Be Mr Kirkland!

Yao slammed the car door shut as the fragrance of rain found its way into his nostrils. He loved the smell of the rain even though hating the gloomy, drenching weather, it's quite contradicting.

"Shouldn't there be police cars everywhere and dead body pulled away by the autopsy team?" Yao asked with suspicion in his eyes that glanced over the silent "crime scene".

"Well, Mr. Kirkland did send us here, we might be early this time." Kiku shrugged wanting to disagree with Yao.

"Yeah right of course that's why there's not even a hint of blood in the air." Yao retorted yet still following Kiku into the mansion.

"Well, the bodies are drained of their blood so no wander there's no scent of blood in the air." Kiku explained as if Yao was an elementary kid who had asked a stupid question.

"But still, if the scene is fresh I should still be able to pick up something. Something's awfully off, I know it." Yao narrowed his eyes as he pushed the door open letting Kiku in after him.

"Oh, I never knew the "finest" CSI of Beijing would be scared of investigating a crime scene!" Kiku laughed teasing Yao.

"Tch, I'm just saying. If something happens don't say that I hadn't warned you." Yao rolled his eyes as he tried to find the body.

"I'm sure nothing will happen; I'll allow you to hide behind me if something scares you Wang san." Kiku teased some more with a straight face.

"Oh how in the world should I thank you for your selfless deeds Mr. Honda?" Yao snickered while still trying to find even a trace of the body.

Kiku glanced over and memorized the general look of this place, two dark corridors lined the left and the right, right in the center, is a carpeted stair way that led to the second floor.

"There's nothing here, should we go around the mansion to check?" Yao proposed after making sure that he had checked every nook and cranny of this place that wasn't filled with nooks and crannies.

"I doubt there'll be a body here…" Kiku muttered with slightly knitted brows.

"Of course there won't, I just checked." Yao raised an eyebrow.

"I mean in this mansion, I hate to admit it but you're right, something _is_ terribly wrong with this mansion." Kiku sighed seeing Yao flashing a smug grin at him.

But instead of getting laughed at as Kiku had anticipated he saw Yao hurry to the still open mansion door and tying the trench coat from the door knob to the pillar beside the door.

"I don't need the "mysterious closing of the door" cliché on us right now. Even if the door closes, we'll know who closed it." Yao explained seeing Kiku's bewildered expression.

"Aren't we going to leave? We know the body's not here." Kiku crossed his arms as he leaned against a pillar.

"Let's at least take a look. I want to give Mr. Kirkland another chance. If he was trying to cover something up I don't think he'll do it in such a crude way." Yao said walking past Kiku and going up the stairs.

"Hey, I don't think you want to take the chance." Kiku tugged at Yao's shirt stopping him in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" Yao turned around to look at Kiku.

"Haven't you heard? You really don't think that they'd turn to a foreigner and a detective that's just starting to get fame if this wasn't desperate. Wang listen, the ones before us all either went missing or died of "natural causes". Do you really want to take the chances?" Kiku explained holding on even tighter as Yao tried to pry his fingers off.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know if you're not the one who's doing all this? I'm sorry but I'm not trusting anyone Mr. Honda, I suggest you do the same." Yao said coldly and formally finally being able to pull Kiku's hand away by his wrist.

"Wang, really! This isn't a time to be a bitch. I get why you probably hate me and this country but people's lives are at stake. Our lives are at stake!" Kiku hissed trying to grab Yao's arm again.

Yao dodged and began to run upstairs before he and Kiku both froze at the sound of the door slamming close.

They stared at each other for one second before looking towards the now closed door, Yao's ripped trench coat and most importantly the figure that flew down the right corridor.

Yao snatched Kiku's hand and started dragging him, chasing after the shadow down the dimly lit corridor and following the muddy foot prints. But soon Kiku shook his hand off and began running alongside of him.

They ran all the way until they saw the black shadow slip into a room. Of course they followed closely behind stopped in front of the door to the room huffing and puffing.

"Heck, I thought I was more fit than this." Kiku complained breathlessly taking a look at his partner who was just about as exhausted as he was.

"Huh, with your frame? I think this is about as fit as you'll get." Yao snickered through his ragged breathes.

"You're not much better yourself Wang san." Kiku had finally caught his breath and tried to open the door. Unsurprisingly, it was locked.

"Hey, Wang you have a hair pin or something?" Kiku asked stretching his hand out behind him.

"No I don't! Why would I have such a thing? Just because I have long hair? Well sorry but I only hav…" Yao stopped halfway in his sentence seeing the look Kiku gave him.

"Fine, you know I can pick a lock too…" Yao unwillingly handed Kiku a hair pin from his pocket looking away from Kiku.

"Hello Kitty? I thought Wang san had stressed on numerous occasions how manly he was?" Kiku chuckled seeing the hairpin with a hello kitty at the end of it.

"Aiya what do you care?! Just pick the lock already!" Yao blushed darkly glaring at Kiku.

"Yes, yes I'm on that." Kiku sighed but still secretly laughing to himself on the inside. This Chinese was getting more interesting by the second.

The next few moments were spent in utter silence with the occasional sound coming from the hair pin and the lock clicking together.

*click*

The lock had clicked open. Kiku and Yao looked to each other and they both took a deep breath.

Kiku opened the door with a sudden movement before immediately drawing his gun. Yao, who was behind him opened the light which flickered on revealing an empty library like place.

They slowly walked in, back against back looking for the shadow. The whole library smelled of must and cobwebs were everywhere. But there were no signs of the person whom they had chased into here.

Suddenly, a faint clicking noise drew Yao's attention above them and sure enough the person they had chased after was right above them, but with a gun…

"Honda! Move!" Yao managed to scream before he shoved Kiku away.

A huge net was launched from the gun and Yao had just gotten Kiku away before getting trapped in the huge net.

Kiku looked back seeing the net barely missing him and covering Yao completely. He immediately sprang into action drawing his gun and shooting at where the person was. The bullet scraped pass the shadow's left ear causing it to bleed slightly.

Kiku started tearing at the net but it didn't seem to work, the material was too strong.

"Honda, stop, you're wasting your strength. The most you can do right now is catch that person and we can call the police station to send someone who can get us out." Yao said firmly struggling to sit up in the net.

"Alright, you wait here, I'll go and…" Kiku was cut off as his gaze fell on the five more person who were now all sitting on the beam ready to shoot.

"Forget everything I've said, let's go!" Kiku threw the net and Yao over his back and began hurrying out the library.

The five shadows didn't hesitate and were gaining on them.

"Fuck! I thought we were chasing the bad guys?!" Yao shouted as he was continually swinging back and forth in the net.

"Well, apparently in Japan bad guys chases you. Better get used to that Wang." Kiku half joked picking up his pace taking a look behind him.

"Honda get into that room!" Yao squirmed left telling Kiku to hide in that room on the left.

"Roger that." Kiku threw Yao in to the room and slammed the door shut behind them before locking it.

"Ow! You're carrying a live person in here! Why can't you be at least a little gentler with setting the bag on the ground?" Yao complained shaking his head trying to get the dizziness out of his head.

It was when Yao had recovered slightly from the violent shaking that he realized Kiku didn't even try to take a shot back at him.

"Honda?" Yao looked to Kiku who was pushing a couch against the door along with three chairs and a small table. "You alright?" Yao asked quietly looking at Kiku who collapsed onto the floor from fatigue.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Kiku answered plainly through deep, ragged breathes. His white shirt stuck to him because of his drenching sweat.

Yao crawled towards Kiku as he tried his best to wipe some of the sweat with his handkerchief through the tiny gaps of the net.

"What are you doing here? They're going to catch up." Yao asked his actions becoming gentler. "You can't possibly carry me out the mansion. Just go."

"I thought you hated clichés?" Kiku laughed, slowly catching his breath.

"Desperate times calls for desperate deeds. If they caught me in the net it means that they don't want us dead, I'll be alright." Yao reassured again, giving him a smile. God knows how much courage he needed to say these words. To have his partner leave him into the hands of people who possibly want the dead.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok then bye!"

"Wait what?!" Yao stared as Kiku disappeared into the dark corridor behind them. "Haven't you watched any drama?! You know, times like this you're supposed to stay with me or leave with tears on your face!"

But Yao's attention was quickly drawn to the barricaded door that was being shoved open inch by inch.

'Ahhh I should've learned kung fu, I should've learned kung fu, I really should've learned kung fu!"

The above was all Yao could think of when the door swung open with the five men bursting in.

They were all clad in black, from black boots to black trench coats. Even their faces were covered with a black scarf with a black hat that hid their eyes to top it all off.

Yao instinctively tried to make some distance between the men and himself but soon stopped realizing that the net was stopping him from getting anywhere.

Yao shut his eyes tightly waiting for tragedy to occur.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Five gunshots sounded filling the air with a slight smell of gunpowder and blood.

Yao opened a slither of his eyes when he felt no pain whatsoever. Only to find the five men falling to the ground with a bullet wound on each of their knee…

"Tokyo's best sniper, at your service."

Yao looked back in surprise, his face lightening up when his eyes assured him who had come back for him.

"Honda! I thought you really left." Yao laughed turning his head upwards covering his eyes with his gloved hand.

Kiku smashed a glass vase before taking a shard and starting to cut the net.

"Do I really seem like that kind of person?"

"You Japanese are all the same to me."

…

"But thank you anyways." Yao mumbled finally able to get out of the net.

"Your welcome, you _are_ my partner after all." Kiku shrugged letting Yao stand up before starting to walk.

"By the way, are you really the best sniper in Tokyo?"

"I don't see why I'm not."

"Haha, you're quite arrogant yourself too."

"Oh but I wouldn't dare say that I'm ore arrogant than you Wang san!"

"Oh shut up Mr. Atmosphere reader."

"That'll be another 16 yen."

"% ^&%#$^& *!"


	5. Wait, There's Others In the Mansion!

"Shit, the door's locked." Yao growled pulling on the door.

"Well I guess the cliché "door closes in scary mansion" did happen." Kiku shrugged leaning on a pillar.

"you don't seem so worried, what if those assassins come for us again?" Yao said letting his hair down as he pulled the last few hair pins out from his hair. I mean heck, if he doesn't have hair pins his hair would've been a crazy mess by now.

"Oh they won't even be able to stand, how in the world are they going to chase us?" Kiku sat down cross legged beside Yao watching him trying to pick the lock open.

"God have you watched any TV show before?! Whenever someone says something like that, it's bound to happen." Yao rolled his eyes trying even harder to pick the lock now.

"No, I never liked wasting my life away in front of a glowing box." Kiku said nonchalantly, "But it seems like someone has a different view."

"What are you suggesting Honda? I don't want to have a fight with you here." Yao hissed with the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Hey, just saying and plus, are you done with that lock yet?" Kiku kneeled beside Yao with knitted brows, he was getting impatient.

"I'll be done soon if you would be so kind as to shut your pie hole." Yao gritted his teeth catching a glimpse of the impatient Japanese beside him.

"You speak a very accented English but your swearing vocabulary is quite broad, should I say that's what I expected from the Chinese schools? Oh and also, that'll be 16 yen." Kiku put a playful snicker on seeing Yao's expression change from irritated to furious.

Suddenly Yao stood up flinging the hairpin to the floor. "I don't know what got into my head when I agreed to work with you arrogant, prejudicial, racist person. All I know now is that you can pick the lock by your fucking self if I, a "lowly Chinese" isn't up to your standards. Sayonara you little dipshit." Yao stormed away with heaving breathes. He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere except Japan would be nice.

"Oi! Come back there's a tr…" Kiku tried to warn Yao but with Yao ignoring him, he couldn't do much except to watch Yao walk into the trap step by step.

"Aw a fucking net again?!" Yao wanted to shoot himself in the head as he felt himself getting suspended meters (Apologies to my American readers, we go metric in Canada XD P.S. 3 feet is 1 meter) above the ground by a net.

"There'll be lot of yens that you'll owe me but right now I need to get y…ahhh!" Kiku exclaimed as he felt himself too get suspended into the air with a net.

"Now you know the pain." Yao raised an eyebrow at Kiku who was too embarrassed to look up.

"That wasn't supposed to happen…" Kiku muttered quietly sighing.

"You can say that again." Yao chuckled dryly as he twirled around in his own net out of boredom.

"Hey, about what I said? I didn't really mean it you know? I didn't know you Chi- I mean you were so hot headed. It's just that… Ah, I don't know how to describe it. It's just that, you know?" Kiku looked to Yao hoping he would get a clue.

"First, I'm not hot-headed, second, I _don't_ know so you'll have to be better at English or explain in Chinese." Yao answered making it super awkward for the other. He has no intention of making anything easier for "his partner".

"Hey! Don't you two bastards realize you're caught by someone who possibly wants your head?!"

A voice sounded below Yao and Kiku who's attention was immediately drawn to the new sound source.

A hazel haired young man stood below with his arms crossed. He was in a white dress shirt that had a little tomato pattern stitched on the right shirt pocket.

But even with his haughty and nasty demeanor that reeked out of him, he didn't seem like one to go killing anyone… Yao decided sending a look to Kiku.

Kiku cleared his voice quietly." Excuse me but who might you be? I don't believe it is safe to be in this house all by yourself."

"Oh I'm not by myself, this is our territory and you've just wondered into the wrong place at the wrong time and met the wrong person." The young male lowered his voice speaking in an accented Japanese keeping Yao completely out of the conversation.

"Honda, ask him if he speaks English." Yao hissed to Kiku who complied. "Do you happen to speak English?"

"Nope, but that doesn't matter anyway because you both are going for a ride." With that and a push of button, Kiku and Yao found themselves hurling to the opening in the floor below.

-Flash back—

Kiku looked around, or at least tried to. The blur of colours nauseated him making him fall back onto the bed closing his eyes. He reached for the eyepatch beside his bed, the darkness was better than the frenzy of colour.

He called for pochi, his guide dog that he insisted on being his. He could've chosen the collie or the German shepherd that was much more suited for guiding him around. But the little fluff of white fur made him smile for the first time ever since his cornea was cut out and sold by human traffickers.

Human trafficking was never an issue in Japan, but he had the luck to be abducted right from his parents and blinded possibly for the rest of his life. But, life has to continue… Kiku decided as he sat up on the side of his bed and felt around for his shoes.

Then he felt around for Pochi who yapped a few times as if indicating where it was. Kiku stood up holding on to the handles attached to Pochi as the little dog started leading the way.

The cool breeze brushed his face and Pochi trotted happily in front of him. But Kiku found joy in nothing. Cornea replacements were hard to come by and it would be a while before he could be "normal" again. It's not just the wait that was killing him, it's also having to give his full trust to the tiny shiba in front.

As the hospital doors slid open automatically, Kiku let the fresh air wash over all his fear, anger and anxiety. This was going to be a hard period of time…

-Back to the present—

Yao squirmed to his partner trying not to feel like screaming from the pain that his body sent to his brain.

"Hey Honda, you dead?" Yao asked in a low voice nudging the other slightly.

"No, but I don't feel well…" Kiku muttered trying to push Yao away.

"Did you break a bone or something? I'll have to leave you here if you can't run." Yao chuckled lowly imagining the scowl on Kiku's face.

"Wang, I don't believe that this is a good time to joke around." Kiku growled clearly in no mood for anything.

"Good you still have some fight in you, we'll need that."

But their short chat was soon interrupted by the opening of the door that sent a sliver of light which increased in size as a towering figure's silhouette appeared in front of the door way.

"Are you guys done with the chit chat? There's some interrogation that'll need to be done with the both of you." A German accented English boomed from the figure as a blond man flipped the switch on striding inside the little interrogating room.

"I swear to God I've never met this many westerners in one day." Yao sighed exasperated as he took a worried glance at the Japanese beside him who looked pale as ever.

"Anyways, we'll have to separate you two first so that no sneaky moves happen during the interrogation." The German ordered as a few suited men with sunglasses came in ready to drag Kiku away.

"You're not taking him anywhere, he's staying here." Yao growled as he tried to push Kiku behind himself but only managing to tangle their webs together. He couldn't believe the words that flew out of his mouth, but he believed that he needed to do the right thing, at least this time.

The German sighed slightly as he waved the men out. "You two seem like to poor little kittens who got lost while playing around. Fine, I'll let him stay, he doesn't seem well enough to do anything anyways."

"Thank you." Yao bowed his head slightly as he nudged away from Kiku.

"Who sent you two here? It seems that you two are detectives, there's been no murder cases in this house." The blond started his questioning.

"We are, but we've been told there's been a murder case here. It seems that we've been fed the wrong information. Also, were the five men that were sent to chase us your men?" Yao answered before questioning.

"I think that the interrogator here is me, Mr. Wang." The German smiled slightly seeing colour drain from Yao's face. He knew the detective by now have realized that if the blond knew his name, then all the other information about him must've been found too. "My name's Ludwig Beilschmidt. Since you've been here and know my name now don't expect to leave."

With that Ludwig walked out flipping the light off as the suited men filed out with the last one locking the door leaving a very unwell Kiku and an exasperated Yao in the pitch blackness.

"Honda, you looked unwell. You think you'll survive?" Yao nudged the other slightly trying to provoke an reaction.

"Yeah, it's just that my body ache terribly and there's some things that happened that I'd rather not talk about. God I hate the darkness." Kiku nudged slightly closer to Yao who didn't push him away.

"It's ok, I'm here. We'll be fine. I promise."

"Ok, I'm putting full trust in you. Don't let me down Wang."

"Right, got that."


End file.
